Sharing the Spotlight: Dirtier Version
by whitelily5445
Summary: This is a more dirty version of Sharing the Spotlight. I changed the lemon up a little bit :3  i hope you like it. Rated M. Yaoi. OCxLen. Lemon !


Sharing the Spotlight: Dirtier Version

" Everyone. I would like you to meet the 3 new vocaloid's," Master spoke to everyone and he stepped out of the way. Standing there was 3 of the newest and coolest looking vocaloid's there was. Most of the original vocaloid were really impressed at the way that they looked and couldn't wait to work with them. Among the original vocaloid's, Len could wait to see what the 3 new ones looked like.

" Hello my name is Kyo. Nice to meet you," the one boy spoke. He had pitch black hair and red eyes. His outfit seemed like one that people would enjoy and probably buy a cosplay of it. All in all he looked good. As Len looked at him, he couldn't help but blush. He was really cute.

" My name is Akira," the taller one of the girls said. She seemed quite like the shy type.

" Uhhh..I'm Haruki. Nice to meet you...I guess," the other girl spoke. Her tone sounded a lot like she would rather be somewhere else. The Master clapped his hand together and gave a look at the original vocaloid's

" Well...Talk with them, get to know them, make them feel welcome. I will see you all at the next rehearsal," the Master said and he paid his good-byes to all of them. Everyone, including Len, stood up and went over to talk to them. But it seemed that Miku got there before everyone else. ' Of course. Miku want to bother them,' Len thought. He noticed that she went pretty much right to Kyo. And Len wanted to be the first to talk to him too. ' Darn it, Oh well. Maybe I'll get to talk to him later,' Len thought and looks to see whats Miku was doing to them.

" Hi I'm Miku. But of course you must already know that," Hatsune Miku spoke to the three. Kyo and Akira gave a sweet smile and a generous wave. All the Haruki did was glare at the turquoise haired girl and gave a small wave, but no smile at all. Due to her actions, Miku just rolled her eyes at Haruki and went back examining the other 2.

" So are you two any good at singing? I mean you must be cause you got into the vocaloid's, but how good are you?" Miku asks. Kyo and Akira look at each other and they knew they were thinking the same thing. _She's even more annoying and perky in person_.

" I guess we're okay. Probably not as good as you though Miku," Akira spoke to her. Miku gave a big smile and just about wanted to hug Akira.

" Awww thank you Akira! I know right. I'm such a good singer," Miku proudly says, already starting to like Akira. A snort came from Haruki's mouth, causing everyone to look at her.

" Puh-lease! Akira me and you both know that you can sing waaay better that that trash over there," Haruki spoke. ' Oh no,' Kyo thought. When Haruki got mad, Haruki got maad. And he would bet money that she would somehow drag him into this. Miku walked over to Haruki with her hand on her hips. ' And now Miku's mad,' Len thinks, hoping she doesn't start a fight like she did with other people.

" Umm excuse me? What did you just say, brat?" Miku asks her. Haruki got into Miku's face.

" I said that Akira can sing way better than you, you piece of trash. Hell! Kyo can sing better than you!" Haruki points out. ' I knew it,' Kyo thinks. Miku turns over to Kyo.

" Kyo! Come over here and sing against me! I want to prove her wrong," Miku says and goes over the the radio. Kyo gives a sigh and regretfully walks over with her. Miku turns on the radio and the beat of ' The World is Mine' comes on. Then she starts singing:

_The number one princess in the whole entire world_

_ Know to treat me that way by heart_

_ Okay?_

After that. Miku turns off the radio and turns to Kyo.

" That's all I want you to do okay?" Miku says to Kyo. Kyo sighs and gives a nod. Then Miku restarts the tape and Kyo closes his eyes, starting to sing the beginning like Miku did:

_The number one princess in the whole entire world_

_ Know to treat me that way by heart_

Okay?

Once he was done, he opened his eyes only to see everyone wide eyed and surprised. All was silent until an uproar.

" Oh! Powned!" Haruki yells, then quickly closes her mouth. Akira gives her a little elbow to the side before she gives a couple of little claps.

" You both did awesome," Akira says. Kyo smiles to her then looks back at everyone else.

" What? Was I really that bad?" Kyo asks. Luka seems to snap out of it first and goes over to Kyo.

" No Kyo. You were awesome. Your voice is really nice. It sounds a little like Kaito's just higher but only by a little bit," Luka says to him, smiling. Kyo smiles back and gives a blush.

" Well thanks Luka," Kyo says. Meiko then walks up to Kyo.

" Your really cute Kyo. Almost as cute as Len. But, like Luka said, your voice is like Kaito's kind of," Meiko speaks to him with a smile. Then Neru came over and bend down to Kyo's size, examining him.

" Hey your right. He's actually almost cuter than Len is," she says. Len hears this and his stomach drops a little bit. ' What? Is he better than me?' Len thinks sadly. Kyo gives a smile and backs up a little bit.

" No really. Len is better looking than me really," Kyo tries to say. To him it actually was true. He found Len cuter than anyone else. Luka shakes her head.

" No. If anything, you guys are about the same. And you sing more like a girl then Len," Luka speaks. Len's head dropped hearing these words. He thought that him and Kyo could actually be friends. But if Kyo was gonna steal his spotlight and his fans, then he didn't think they would get along very well. While everyone else was distracted, Len quietly slipped out of the room. The only one that noticed was Kyo.

-Later That Night-

Kyo was walking down the steps to get something from the fridge. ' Man. I really should have ate more for dinner. But I didn't have much of an appetite then...But now I'm hungry! I want strawberries!,' Kyo thinks in his head and he makes it to the bottom of the steps. Once at the bottom, he hears something. Breathing? Moaning? He couldn't tell. He walked to the kitchen and a blush creeps on his face. Len was sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor, his back facing Kyo, and he had a banana...But he wasn't eating it. It was up his butt. Kyo put a hand over his mouth and moved behind the wall and peeked at Len. ' What the-Len?' Kyo thinks.

" Mhhh...Hahhhh...," Len moans as he moves the banana in and out of himself faster. He moved a hand to his cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. Kyo moved his legs uncomfortably. He was getting hard listening to Len's moans. ' Shit! I've gotta get out of here,' Kyo thinks and goes to make his leave.

" Maaa-Haaaa...K-Kyo," Lens moans stop Kyo in his tracks. He looks back and Len, his eyes a little wider now. 'Wa-wait...He just called out my name...Why?' Kyo thinks. He takes his hand off his mouth and continues to looks at Len from his little hiding spot.

" Mmmmm Kyo...F-Fuck me! Ahhh...," Len cries out and his hand speeds up. Suddenly a devilish smirk came across Kyo's face. He had an idea. He stepped into the kitchen, moving quietly as to not let Len know he was in here. He bent down behind Len, wrapping his arms around Len's upper torso, and he licked along his neck. A gasp escaped Len's lips and he turned around to see who it was.

" K-Kyo-kun...," Len couldn't say anything. He was to in shock to even move much. He thought that he was going to get scolded for doing what he was doing. And for calling out Kyo's name. But Kyo wasn't going to do that no. Instead he licked the back of Len's neck again and started trailing his fingers down Len's torso.

" You called...Len~kun?" Kyo purred his name and his hand got lower. Len let out a moan and looked back at Kyo was s questionable face.

" K-Kyo-Kun...wha-what are you-," Len was cut short when Kyo grabbed Len's cock and gave it a little squeeze. Kyo started pumping Len's cock as the other boy just moaned. He stopped after a little while, earning a whine from Len and making him turn around to look at Kyo with pleading eyes. Kyo smirked.

" Don't worry Len...I'm going to make you feel really good," Kyo said to him before turning Len around to face him. He laid him down, giving him a kiss. Len kissed back, wrapping his arms around Kyo's neck. Len opened his mouth and Kyo slipped his tongue in, moving it around Len mouth. The boy, of course, tasted like banana's. Kyo pulled away from Len to take off him own shirt. After it was put on to the floor, her moved his hand down to Len's lower area and put his hand on the banana that was still in Len's ass. He licked his lips and moved the banana out before pushing it back in.

" Haaahhh! Kyoooo~!" Len cried out. Kyo had hit Len's prostate dead on and now the younger boy was seeing stars. Kyo smirked at the response he got from Len and continued moving the fruit in and out, listening to Len's moans. Len moved a hand up to Kyo's shoulder and dug his nails into the skin.

" Kyo! M-more! Please...," Len begged the boy above him. Kyo looked at him.

" U sure?" he asked.

" Yes dammit! Just fuck me!" Len said to Kyo. That was a good enough answer for Kyo. He moved back and started undoing his sweatpants. He saw Len staring at him with lustful eyes and he did so. This made him even harder and made him let out a little moan. Once he untied them, he pulled them down, along with the boxers. He lifted Len's legs up and moved forward, lining himself up with Len's entrance. He looked at Len once more to get an okay. Len nodded and moved his hands down to Kyo's shoulders again. Kyo pushed himself in, moaning as Len's tight entrance squeezed around his cock.

" Mhhhhh...," Len let out a pained moan and dug his nails into Kyo's skin more. Little tears escaped his eyes but he ignored them. Once Kyo was all the way in, he waited for Len to adjust to his size. He leaned down and kissed away the few tears that came from Len's eyes. Len's breathing was a little hitched and he tried to relax.

" G-go..," Len said to Kyo. Kyo slowly moved out and then slammed back in Len. He moved at a slow speed at first, so he wouldn't hurt the boy, but as Len's moans got louder, the speed of his thrusts got rougher.

" Hahhhh! Ahhhh fuck! Kyo! More dammit~!" Len moaned. Kyo smirked at Len. ' Quite a potty mouth for such a little by,' Kyo thought before speeding up his thrusts and slamming harder into the littler ones ass. Len moaned some more.

" Fuck yes! Just like that! Hahh!" Len moaned. Kyo reached his hand down to Len's cock and began thrusting in time with his thrusts. Len's back arched a little with Kyo started doing this.

" Kyo~! I-I'm gonna cum!" Len moaned a warning to Kyo. Kyo nodded, continuing to thrust into Len. A few moments later, Len came, his back arching up and he was screaming Kyo's name. The sound of Len and Len squeezing around his became too much for Kyo and he too came deep inside of Len. After they were spent, Kyo pulled out of Len and feel on the floor. Len followed his actions and fell on top of Kyo. Kyo grunted and looked down at Len. Len looked up at him and smiled. He scooted himself up and cuddled with Kyo.

" I love you," Len said to Kyo. Kyo blushed a little and kissed the top of Len's head.

" I love you too," Kyo replied.

~~~~~~~Behind the counter~~~~~

Haruki peeked around the side of the counter with a nosebleed and a goofy look on her face.

" Man...that was great..," she said before falling on the floor, passed out due to yaoi fangirl overdoes.

A/N: Oh Haruki...What are we going to do with you? xD Well I wrote this because of a review I got from Rukiokiyatsude Kida on the original Sharing the Spotlight story..So yeah...That's where this story came to be xD I hopez youz likez itz :3

** THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WISH FOR ME TO ADD MORE CHAPTERS TO THIS! PLEASE GO TO IT AND TELL ME YOUR OPINION!**


End file.
